FROZEN HEART
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Elsa. gadis menginjak usia 20 tahun. Dimalam penobatannya semua kendali dirinya terlepas dan mimpi buruk mengendalikan dirinya. Adiknya menjadi tawanan. Kerajaan diselimuti salju tebal. Kerajaan menyerah dibawah kendalinya. Semua karena mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui. Akankah hati yang beku itu dapat dicairkan? JELSA. Pich/Elsa. OOC, Typo dll
1. Chapter 1

**FROZEN HEART**

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **Frozen & ROG not mine**

 **Warning : lama update. OOC. Dark Elsa.**

* * *

 **Chap 1 : Penobatan**

Anna menatap kumpulan tamu yang mulai memasuki gerbang istana. Setelah 5 tahun akhirnya istana ini terbuka untuk para tamu. Setelah 5 tahun terkurung didalam istana. Setelah 5 tahum tidak [ernah berjumpa. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sang kakak. Dihari penobatan Ratu Arendel yang baru ini, dia akan memperbaiki ikatannya dengan sang kakak.

Memandang kesekelilingBallromm Anna bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu tampaknya seorang pangeran, dapat dilihat dari penampilannya yang berkelas. Menurut tangan kanan Ratu yang bertugas menyambut para tamu, pemuda itu adalah pangeran ke-6 dari kerajaan tetangga. Pangeran Hans namanya. Memberanikan diri, Anna mendekati pemuda itu untuk berbincang-bincang.

* * *

Elsa menatap orang-orang yang memasuki istana dari jendela kamarnya. Kedua tangan bersarungnya saling menggenggam erat karena gugup. _'Semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak akan tahu. Mereka tidak boleh tahu.'_ Bisikknya menenangkan diri. _'Mimpi buruk itu takkan terjadi'_ lamjutnya.

Pintu kamar sang calon Ratu itu diketuk pelan, seorang pelayan wanita menunggu disana. "Yangmulia, Acara Penobatan akan segera dimulai."

Elsa dituntun menuju gereja di dalam istana, gereja itu khusus dibangun untuk acara penobatan, pemberkatan, pernikahan dan pemakaman untuk para keluarga keajaan. Memasuki bagian dalam kerajaan, Elsa telah di nanti oleh para pejabat, bangsawan serta kolga kerja kerajaan yang hadir di hari itu. Adiknya Anna telah menunggu di bawah anak tangga penobatan dengan seorang pendeta berada di depannya.

Mata seluruh orang yang hadir memandang calon Ratu Arendel itu penuh kagum. Dengan rambut pirang keperakan dan mata biru bagai sapphirenya Elsa berhasil mempesona seluru7h para undangan. Bahkan Pangeran Hans pun dibuat terposana.

Berjalan dengan pelan dan anggun. Elsa tiba di depan pendeta yang telah menantinya. Lagu-lagu pemberkatan dinyanyikan oleh para paduan suara membuat suasana makin terasa khidmat.

Malam pesta pernikahan berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, para tamu bersenda gurau, menari dan bersenang-senang. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Anna bisa berada begitu dekat dengan sang kakak. Memandang kemeriahan pesta bersama-sama. Ia harap malam seperti ini akan terus berlangsung. "Yangmulia, Duke dari Weaseltown" ujar si tangan kanan Ratu memperkenalkan seorang lelaki tua dengan mata mencurigakan kehadapan Elsa.

"Weselton, Duke dari Weselton." Koreksi lelaki tua itu. "Yangmulia, Sebagai rekan bisnis terdekatmu. Sepertinya akan cocok bagiku untuk menjadi pasangan dansa pertamamu sebagai Ratu." Lelaki tau itu membuat gerakan lincah yang aneh hingga hampir membuat wig yang ia kenakan hampor copot. Elsa hanya bisa terheran menatap orang didepannya ini.

"Terimakasih. Hanya saja aku tak bisa. Tapi adikku bisa." Ah, Elsa menjadikan adiknya tumbal dari dansa aneh si lelaki tua. Ia sangat senang, bisa berada sedekat ini dengan sang adik. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana adiknya berdansa dengan lelaki tua itu. Beberapa kali kaki adiknya harus terinjak karena gerakan si lelaki tua yang terlalu enerjik. Elsa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan lelaki tua itu. Lelaki itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya dan kerajaannya. Terlihat dari beberapa kali lelaki itu menunjukkan ekspresi licik sambal berbicara dengan Anna, untungnya Anna tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu.

Satu lagi selesai di mainkan. Anna kembali ke samping Elsa dengan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan si lelaki tua yang masih bersemangat untuk menari. "HAri ini sangat luarbiasa. Aku harap bisa seperti ini terus." Ujar Anna senang.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu." Elsa memang menginginkannya, kehangatan dan keramaian yang menyenangkan didalam istananya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi Elsa, kenapa?"

"Yang jelas aku tidak bisa!" tegas Elsa tidak ingin di bantah oleh sang adik.

"Baiklah, aku permisi sebentar."

Elsa menatap kepergian adiknya dengan sendu, ia menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Anna, tapi itu tidak bisa. Segala sesuatu bisa sangat kacau jika tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang tak terduga. Kekuatannya yang bagaikan kutukan ini akan mebahayakan seluruh negerinya jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Dan Anna adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mengerikan itu.

"Elsa! Maksudku Ratu!" Anna datang dengan bersemangat, tampaknya ia sudah tidak sedih lagi."Perkenalkan Pangeran Hans dari Southern Isles." Anna datang dengan seorang pengeran yang menggandeng tangannya."Kami menginginkan restu dari anda untuk pernikahan kami."ujar mereka bersama-sama.

Menikah? Anna ingin menikah dengan lelaki didepannya ini? Lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa membuktikan kemampuannya dihadapan para kakak-kakaknya?

"Tidak. Anna kau tidak bisa menikah dengan seserang yang baru kau kenal." Ujar Elsa dengan tegas. Lelaki didepannya ini tidak memiliki kemempuan untuk menjaga Anna. Dan lagi Elsa belum bisa menyerahkan Anna kepada orang lain. Ada sasuatu hal yang harus dia lakukan dan ini menyangut sang adik.

"Bisa saja jika itu adalah cinta sejati."

"Anna, tahu apa kau tentang cinta sejati?"

"Lebih tahu darimu. Yang kau tahu hanyalahmenajuhi seseorang." Menjauhi seseorang? Jadi dirinya slah keran menjauhi seseorang? Dia sediri tidak ingin menajuhi adiknya sendiri. Keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan yang memaksakannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Jika kau meminta restu dariku. Maka jawabanku adalah tidak. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi." Elsa tidak suka hal ini. Ini mengganggu ketenangan yang telah ia bangun. Ini tidak baik. "Pesta berakhir. Tutup pintu gerbangnya." Ujar Elsa tegas meninggalkan sang adik yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Elsa kumohon, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi." Sarung tangan kanan Elsa di genggam Anna dengan erat. Ini tidak baik.

Ini tak sesuai rencana yang telah di bangun Ratu Arendel itu. Harusnya tak ada acara meminta restu. Pesta akan terus berlangsung hingga subuh jika saja Anna tidak datang dengan pangeran ke enam itu. "Kalau begitu pergilah." Ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Elsa tunggu!" Hentikan.

"Kenapa kau menutup diri dari duani luar?" Hentikan..

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Hentikan!

"Elsa!?"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!" udara dingin berhembus dengan cepat, secepat Elsa mengayunkan tangannya. Sihir es mengalir dengan cepat menciptakan bongkahan es beku yang meruncing hampir mengenai sang adik.

"Penyihir! Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh disini!" ucap DukeWeselton bersembunyi dibelakang dua ajudannya.

"Elsa?"

"Kau yang memulai semua ini Anna." Ujar Elsa dingin lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan ballroom.

"Elsa tunggu!"

"Tangkap Dia! Tangkap monster itu!" seru Duke Weselton memerintahkan dua ajudannya.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Elsa berjalan cepat tidak memperdulikan orang disekitarnya. Tidak memperdulikan Anna yang mengejarnya. Langkahnya berhenti di teluk dibelakang istana.

"Elsa tunggu!"

Ia bisa mendengar Anna yang memanggilnya dibelakang. Dengan ragu Elsa melangkahkan kakinya diatashampaan air yang membeku karena ia injak. Cukup kuat dan tebal hingga ia bisa berlari diatasnya.

Elsa terus berlari menyeberangi teluk dan mendaki bukit menuju gubung tertinggi di kerajaannya. Meninggalkan salju yang menyebar setiap ia menginjakkan kaki. Hingga ia tiba di puncak tertinggi gunung bersalju itu.

"Dulu tidak seperti ini. Dulu kami masih bisa bermain dengan bahagia, membuat boneka salju dan Olaf." Tangan tak bersarungnya mengayun pelan membentuk boneka salju kesayangan sang adik. "Harusnya tidak seperti ini."

' _Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti ini'_ sebuah bisikan kembali terdengar di telinga Elsa. Bisikan yang terus mengganggunya dan memberikannya mimpi buruk. Bisikan yang terus muncul sejak ia secara tidak sengaja menyakiti adiknya dengan sihir dulu.

' _Mereka akan membencimu. Lelaki tua itu akan mengambil kerajaanmu dan pangeran lemah itu akan merebut adikmu'_

"Hentikan." Elsa menggenggam kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Suara itu mulai mengganggunya lagi.

'Kau akan sendirian dan tidak akan memiliki siapapun.'

"Hentikan"

' _Ayah dan Ibumu meninggalkanmu karena mereka takut padamu.'_

"Hantikan…"

' _Kau akan sendirian disini.'_

"HENTIKAN!"

' _Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu'_

"…."

' _Tidak ada yang mencintaimu.'_

"Benar. Tak ada yang mencintaiku." Mata biru indah itu kini memerah karena marah dan kecewa. Hati penuh kelembutan dan rasa sepi itu kini telah membeku. Tak akan ada yang bisa mencairkannnya.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROZEN HEART**

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **Frozen & ROG not mine**

 **Warning : lama update. OOC. Dark Elsa.**

 **.,.**

Anna menunggangi kudanya dg kencang. Sudah berlalu hampir 1 jam sejam sejak elsa meninggalkan kastil arendel dan aejak saat itu salju terus turun mulai menyelimuti permukaan tanah musim semi. Aneh sekali. Musim dingin sudah berlalu beberapa minggu yang lalu udara dingin sudah menghangat, tapi tiba2 saja cuaca berubah. Air laut membeku menyelimuti seluruh permukaan laut arendel dan salju tebal terus turun. Tak sampai satu jam aeluruh permukaanbtanah telah diaelimuti salju setebal 30 cm.

Udara dingin yang berhembus tidak menjadi halangan bagi putri ke-2 kerajaan arendel iru. Ia tus emacu kudanya hingga ia tiba di kaki gunung. Sebuah toko kelontong menjadi pembatas antara jalanan desa yang dihiasi pepohonan dengan hutan lebat yang memenuhi kaki gunung.

"Hei anna apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar tampak sadeng bermain dengan rusa peliharaannya.

"Kristof? Sven? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Anna menghampiri lelaki teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kami sedang menikmati keajaiban alam!" Seru kristof riang. Sven, rusa sahabatnya berjingkrak riang diatas salju.

"Keajaiban alam?"

"Ya! Kapan lagi kau bias menikmati salju turunan dan air membeku pada saat musim panas? Semua itu karena keajaiban yang dibawakan oleh peri cantik itu!" Ucap kristof sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan sanatai diatas hamparan salju.

"Peri? Apa peri itu berambut kepirangan?"

"Ya! Kenapa?"

"Apa dia mengenakan jubah ungu?"

"Ya! Kenapa?"

"Apa matanya berwarna biru?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tahu hal itu? Hanya aku yang melihat peri itu lewat tadi."

"Kristof! Itu buka peri! Itu kakakku elsa!"

"Eh? Ratu elsa?"

.

Anna menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya. Mulai dari betapa gembiranya ia karena akhirnya seluruh pintu danjendela istana dibuka. Betapa senangnya dia bisa bertemu dengan pangeran hans, cinta sejatinya. Betapa gugupnya dia saat harus meminta restu untuk menikah dengan pangeran tercintanya, serta betapa sedih dan kecewanya dia saat Elsa tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Hans. Yang paling Anna sesali adalah karena dirinyalah sang kakak menghilang dan kerajaannya diselimuti salju.

Kristof menghela nafas berat. Sahabat naivnya ini sangat sulit untuk dinasehati. Ia kenal Anna dan Elsa sejak kecil. Dulu mereka merupakan sahabat yang dekat. Mereka sering bermain di dermaga bersama. Terkadang mereka juga akan bermain dihalaman istana ditemani oleh mendiang Ratu Arendel. Tapi enth karena apa tiba-tiba saja gerbang istana yang selalu terlihat terbuka itu kini tampak tertutup rapat dan Anna serta Elsa takpernah lagi ia lihat di kota. Memang terkadang ia akan bertemu dengan Anna saat sedang mengirimkan balok es pesanan kerajaan tapi itu hanya sebentar. Ia tak lagi diijinkan terlalu lama berada di istana.

Kristof mengerti bahwa ini pertamakalinya Anna mengagumi seseorang. Rasa kagum yang ia kira merupakan rasa cinta. Diantara mereka bertiga, Kristof rasa Elsa lah yang paling mengerti apa itu cinta. karena jauh sebelum Anna mengenal cinta, Elsa telah terlebih dahulu menambatkan hatinya kepada seseorang. sayang orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat elsa berusia 8 tahun. "Kau tahu Anna. Kurasa apa yangdikatakan kakakmu adalah benar."

"Kata-kata kakakku yang mana?"

"Bahwa kau tidak bisa menikah dengan asing yang baru pertamakali kau temui." lelaki itu duduk diatas salju, menatap rusanya yang masih bermain-main.

"Kalau itu cinta sejati. Pasti bisa!" Ahh~ betapa polos dan keras kepalanya sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Anna kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai cinta!"

"tentu saja aku tahu! Aku lebih tahu daripada Elsa! Aku lebih tahu daripada kau! Kenapa kau malah membela Elsa? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya!?" entah kenapa jantungnya terasa tercubit saat mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya ini mencintai kakaknya.

"Anna kau jangan bercanda! manamungkin aku menyuaki Elsa!"

"Tapi kau membelanya! Kau pasti mencintainya. Tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Elsa sangat dingin dan tidak memiliki hati untuk merasakan cinta dan membalas cintamu!"

"ANNA CUKUP!"bentakan itu mengejutkan Anna. ini pertama kalinya sahabatnya ury membentaknya. ini semua karena Elsa.

"Anna kau tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tidak mengerti, sama seperti kau tidak mengerti rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh kakakmu!" Kristof berkata dengan lirih. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu Elsa kecil menangis tanpa sebab karena kepergian 'orang itu'.

"Manamungkin Elsa mengetahui kebahagiaan yang didapatkan oleh rasa cinta" ucap Anna lirih sambil melihat hamparan salju dikejauhan. Ia masih belum berani menatap Kristof yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kakakmu mungkin tidak tahu kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh rasa cinta. tapi kakakmu tahu rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh cinta." dengan mengucapkan hal tersebut Kristof bangun dari duduknya memanggil Sven yang masih bermain di kejauhan. "Ayo ku antar kau menemui kakakmu."

"Kau tahu dimana Elsa?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tau kearah mana dia pergi."

.

Anna dan Kristof menatap istana indah di hadapannya. Istana itu terbangun dengan begitu megahnya. Berkilau dengan cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan oleh kristal es. Sebuah karya seni yang tak bisa di remehkan. Kristof menatap istana itu dengan mulut ternganga. Sebagai seorang pengumpul balok es, ini pertamakalinya ia melihat sebuah karya megah dengan bongkahan es sebagai dasarnya. 'Ini surga!'

Sementara Anna menatap istana di depannya dengan ragu. Istana itu begitu indah megah, ia tak bisa mempercayai bahwa kakaknya bisa membangun istana seindah ini. Didekat istana itu Anna melihat sebuah boneka salju yang tak asing. 'Olaf?'

Perlahan Anna menyeberangi jembata es yang membentang diatas jurang dalam yang ada dihadapan istana megah itu. Mengetuk keras pintu masuk besar yang berkilauan. Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya."Kristof. Lebih baik kau tunggu disini." Ujar Anna sebelum memasuki istana.

"Kenapa?"

"Terakhir kali aku membawa lelaki ke hadapan kakakku, semua berakhir dengan Arendel yang membeku."

"Tapi Anna! Ini istana Es! Istana impianku! Lagipula aku sudah mengenal Elsa sejak lama."

"Tidak Kristof. Kau harus menunggu disini."

Meninggalkann Kristof didepan pintu masuk. Anna memberanikan diri memasuki istana itu. Bagian dalam istana itu sangat dingin tapi juga indah. Seperti memancarkan hati dari pembuatnya. Dingin, kosong, sepi, tapi juga indah dan menawan."Elsa? Kau dimana?" Suara Anna bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Beberapa mahluk kecil berbentuk silinder tampak berhamburan dari sudut tangga yang ada di depan Anna.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Anna?" Elsa muncul dari ujung tanggak. Ratu kerajaan arendel itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaun kehitamannya yang berkilau. Rambut panjangnya di jalin dengan hiasan kristal salju. Ia tak pernah melihat kakanya semenawan ini. "Elsa ayo kembali."

"Kembali kemana? Ini tempatku." Sulung keluarga kerajaan Arendel itu menatap adiknya yang berusaha menaiki tangga yang licin-mendekati dirinya.

"Tidak. Kita akan kembali ke Arendel dan menghentikan salju dingin ini."

"Tidak Anna. Aku akan tetap disini dan kau akan kembali ke Arendel sendirian. Pergilah!" Dengan nada mengusir Elsa meninggalkan Anna menaiki lantai tertinggi istananya tapi Anna masih mengejar di belakang.

"Elsa. Jika kau marah padakau. Maka marahlah hanya padaku. Jangan bawa-bawa warga Arendel yang tak bersalah. Kau tidak bisa terus bersembunyi di istana kosong ini!"

"Aku tidak bersembunyi. Kau bilang ingin menikah dengan pangeran ke tujuh itu kan? Maka menikahlah dan pergi dari kerajaan ini. Arendel tidak membutuhkan seorang putri yang terbutakan oleh cinta buta seperti dirimu."

"Tau apa kau tentang Cinta? Kau hanya mengurung dirimu didalam kamar tanpa berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Kau selalu mengurung diri bahkan disaat hari pemakaman ayah dan ibu! Kau tidak memiliki hati untuk mencintai! Hatimu itu sudah dibekukan oleh kekuatan mengerikanmu itu!"

Tau apa! Tau apa adiknya ini dengan hatinya? Tau apa adiknya yang manja dan naif ini tentang perasannya?

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari? Membawaku kembali ke istana? Menghinaku? Meminta restu? Atau kau kemari ingin menangkapku?"

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Mengembalikan Arendel kembali ke keadaan awalnya. Tanpa ada salju turun dimusim panas ini! Kau membuat orang-orang takut pada ku. Mereka mengira aku juga memiliki kekuatan mengerikan itu. Mereka mengira aku sama mengerikannya denganmu!"

DEG

'Kau dengar? Adikmu sendiri menyebutmu mengerikan. Mereka semua membencimu.'

Mata biru indah itu menunjukkan kilau merahnya seiring dengan amarah yang semakin menjalar ke setiap sudut hatinya. Sementara sang adik tak sadar bahwa kali ini ia telah membangkitkan kakuatan yang paling mengerikan dari kakanya sendiri.

.

Kristof menatap langit diatas istana es yang mulai menggelap. Udara dingin berhembus dengan kencang dengan salju yang turun semakin lebat. Ada yang tak beres. Ia juga merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang karena sasuatu hal yang mengrikan.

BLARRRRR

Puing-puing kristal es jatuh dari teras di atasnya. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, pemuda pengumpul balok es itu memasuki istana es dan mencari sosok Anna. Menaiki tangga tinggi menuju lantai dua. "ANNA!" Disana ia menemukan sosok Anna yang terkurung didalam es, sementara Elsa menatap kehadirannya dengan sengit.

Dengan sekali hentakan sosok monter salju muncul dihadapat Kristof. Menghalangi langkahnya saat hendak mendekai Anna. "Bawa dia keluar dari pegunungan utara ini!" Perintah Elsa yang langusng di turuti oleh mahluk ciptaannya. Moster itu meraih tubuh Kristodf dengan tangan dining bercakar es nya. Membawa pemuda itu menjauhi pegunungan utara dengan Sven yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. "Katakan kepada siapapun di Arrendel agar jangan pernah menggangguku!" Ucapan Elsa mesih ia dengar walaupun ia telah dibawa pergi oleh monster salju itu, meninggalkan Anna yang membeku didalam kristal es.

.

Pangeran Hans menatap Kristof yang datang ke Istana Arendel. Merasa heran keran kenapa pemuda dengan status sosial rendah itu bsia memasuki istana dengan satai.

"Kristof. Apa kau bertemu dengan Putri Anna?" Penaehat kepercayaan kerajaan Arendel itu mendekati Kristof yang datang tertaih di bantu Sven.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku ceritakan. Tapi sebaiknya kita lakukan itu didalam."

Didalam ruang pertemuan yang sunyi dengan kursi tahta yang kosong. Diruangan itu berkumpul beberapa orang anggota kepercayaan keluarga Arendel termasuk Kristof, pangeran Hans dan Duke Weselton. Sebenarnya kedua orang itu telah diminta untuk menunggu di kamar tamu hingga masalh internal kerajaan ini selesai tapi tampaknya kedua orang itu sangat suka ikut campur urusan kerajaan orang lain. "Jadi, Kristof bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan Anna dan-"

"Tunggu!" Pangeran Hans menyela. Tampak ia sangat tidak suka akan kedekatan Kristof dengan anggota kerajaan. "boleh aku tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini?"

"Ah benar. Anda yang bukan dari Arendel tentu tidak tahu siapa Kristof. Pangeran Hans, Duke Weselton perkenalkan. Dia adalah Kristof, sahabat Putri Anna dan ratu Elsa sejak kanak-kanak." Pangeran Hans mentap Kristof dengan dingin. Lelaki dihadapannya ini besa batu pengganggu baginya dalam mendapatkan kekuasaan di kerajaan Arendel.

"Jadi Kristof bisa kau lanjutkan?"

Kristof menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Anna tiga hari yang lalu. Menceritakan bagaimana ia mengantar Anna mencari Elsa karena Kristof melihat sendiri Elsa berjalan menuju pegunungan utara. Menceritakan bagaimana ia diminta untuk menunggu di luar Istana es, serta saat ia melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri Anna terkurung didalm balok es. Ia juga menyampaikan pesan dari sang Ratu Arendel kepada orang-orang dikerajaannya.

.

Keesokan harinya Hans telah beriap dengan para prajurit dari kerajaannya, jangan lupa dua ajudan milik Duke Weselton yang turut serta. Mereka akan merebut Anna dari Elsa dan membawanya kembali ke kerajaan Arendel. Kristof dan Sven masih memulihkan diri di dalam istana. Ia sebenarnya ingin ikut tapi mustahil mengingat ia sedang terluka. Dan lagi ia ingat jelas apa pesan yang di katakan Elsa. Ia tak ingin membuat Elsa semakin murka dan untungnya anggota kerajaan Arendel menyetujuinya.

Pangeran Hans memimpin rombongannya menuju pegunungan utara. Rombongan itu menyusuri hutan yang diselimuti es. Hingga tiba dihadapan istana berkuilauan yang membuat pangeran kerajaan tetangga itu berdecak kagum. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mencari Anna. Namun sebelum mereka sempat menyeberangi jembatan es indah itu, tiba-tiba sosok monster es muncul dari tumpukan salju di dekat jembatan.

Para prajurit mulai menyebar berusaha menghalau monster salju yang berusahan menghalau mereka mendekati istana. Sementara Pangeran Hans mengambil kesempatan untuk menerobos memasuki istana es.

Didalam istana Hans dibuat lebih kagum lagi dengan keindahan arsitektur dari Istana es tersebut. Sibuk memperhatikan keindahan ruangan hingga ia melihat sosok Elsa yang berlari menaiki tangga tinggi. Tanpa buang waktu ia mengejarnya.

Di lantai dua istana es tersebut ia disambut dengan dua buah sosk monster es dan Elsa yang berdiri di belakang dua monster itu.

Mata Hans tertuju pada songkahan es dengan Anna yang terkurung didalmnya. Mata putri Arendel itu terpejam tenang. Seolah tidak memperdulikan kekacauan yang ada didepannya. "ANNA!"

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu." Elsa dengan santai duduk di singgasananya. Menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangan, menatap HAns dengan meremehkan.

"Pangeran Hans. Aku dengar kau sering di hukum kakak-kakakmu karena kekacauan yang kau lakukan. Kau juga sering mengecewakan Ayahmu karena kelemahanmu." Elsa, walaupun tidak pernah muncul ke hadapan publik tapi ia tahu perkembangan di kerajaannya serta diluat kerajaannya. Tentu dia juga tahu kabar apa yang tersebar di kerajaan tetanggal. "Aku takkan membiarkan Anna jatuh ke tanganmu dan membiarkanmu menguasai kerajaan ini suatu saat nanti."

Senyum manis yang terukir di wajah ayu milik Ratu Arendel itu membuat Pangeran Hans merinding. Senyum itu tidka sampai ke mata dan ke hati. Senyum itu membehayakan. "Jadi, cepat kalian bawa lelaki ini dan prajuritnya kembali ke Istana Arendel dan kurung di dalam Istana!" Seru Elsa, dua sosok raksasa es di ruangan itu bergerak mendekati Hans. Meraih sosok itu dan membawanya keluar istana. Di luar istana ternyata sudah berkumpul banyak raksasa es yang juga tengah menggenggam para parjurit bawahan Hans. Rombongan raksasa itu membawa Hans dan bawahannya kembali ke istana. Memenjarakan mereka di istana dan berjaga disetiap sudut istana dan kota. Duke Weselton hanya bisa menatap dua ajudannya yang terkurung di ruang bawah tanah, sementara dirinya terkurung di kamar tamu. Para pelayan dan pejabat kerajaan Arendel hanya bisa pasrah akan masa depan mereka di tangan sang Ratu yang berharap Putri Anna mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**FROZEN HEART**

 **(Merebut Anna)**

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **FROZEN & ROG Not Mine**

 **Warning : Dark Elsa, OOC, Slow Update**

Seminggu berlalu, Anna tak kunjung kembali. Kerajaan masih dipenuhi salju dan beberapa monster salju tampak mulai memasuki wilayah perkotaan. Monster itu berkeliling menakuti para warga. Hans dan Duke Weselton berkali-kali berusaha melawan monster- monster itu tetapi gagal karena monster itu memiliki regenerasi yang cepat. Beberapa mahluk salju kecil berbentuk marsmelow sering tampak berkeliaran di kota, para anak-anak akan sangat senang bermain dengan mereka, namun akan berlari ketakutan jika monster salju besar yang bertugas sebagai penjaga datang.

Para warga cemas. Bahan makanan semakin menipis dan anak-anak mulai terserang demam tinggi karena tidak terbiasa dengan dingin yang berkepanjangan. Berhari-hari berlalu tak kunjung ada perubahan. Walau bahan makanan menipis, setiap seminggu sekali para raksasa es akan datang dengan kereta salju penuh dengan bahan makanan yang cukup menyuplai kota selama seminggu. Pangeran Hans dan Duke Weselton yang bekali-kali mencoba menyerang istana es milik Ratu Arendel ditangkap dan dikurung didalam istana kerajaan Arendel dengan pagar es tinggi membatasi dan para raksasa es dijaga di setiap sudut.

Sementara itu jauh diatas gunung utara tempat istana es berada, Ratu Elsa tengah duduk disinggasananya dengan setengah wajahnya yang tertutup topeng es indah berkilau. Matanya terpejam, memata-matai wilayah luas istana esnya. Sementara tak jauh dipinggir ruangan, sang adik Anna terkurung dalam kristal salju tebal dengan jantung yang masih berdetak pekan.

.

.

 **3 Tahun Kemudian**

Santa menatap sebuah negara pada replika dunia yg perlahan mulai kehilangan cahayanga. Sejak tiga tahun lalu negara itu terus menerus kehilangan harapan. Ada sesuatu yg menjadi penyebab dari kejanggalan itu. Santa memanggil semua para _guardian_ berkumpul meminta pendapat mereka akan kejadian aneh tersebur. Setelah berdiskusi dan mengamati iklm negara tersebut maka diputuskan bahwa Jack Frost lah yang akan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama Jack Frost segera meninggalkan ruang pertemuan tersebut dan dengan bantual bola sihir milik Santa, Jack terbang menuju Negeri Arendel. Tak sampai semenit kepergian Jack Frost, Sang Bulan muncul mengirimkan petunjuknya.

.

Jack menatap hamparan salju putih yang menyelimuti negeri Arendel. Salju yang terus turun membuat semua tertimbun dalam dinginnya selimut putih yang menumpuk. Jack terbang mengelilingi Arendel, melihat hutan yang tertimbun salju. Ladang yang tak menghasilkan apapun. Danau dan laut yang membeku. Hingga khirnya ia tiba di kota Arendel, di kota itu ia melihat beberapa mahluk salju yang berkeliling namun ia hanya melihat sedikit manusia yang beraktifitas.

Jack Frost mendarat dihalaman istana yang jauh dari tempatnya ia melihat kerumunan lelaki tengah berdiskusi dengan suara keras, menyebut-nyebut nama Ratu Elsa yang merupakan seorang monster serta putri Anna yang menjadi tawanan dari sang Ratu. Mendekati kerumunan itu untuk mencuri dengar Jack mendapatkan info betapa mengerikannya sosok Ratu Elsa yang telah menguasai negeri Arendel selama tiga tahun dan bagaimana sang ratu jahat dengan kejamnya menyekap, Putri Anna adiknya sendiri. Dari kerumunan orang itu Jack mengetahui dimana Ratu Elsa itu berada. Dengan segera Jack terbang menuju pergunungan utara tanpa menyadari sosok hitam yang bersembunyi di atara bayangan bangunan kota. Bayangan itu memandang sosok _guardian_ es itu dengan sengit sebelum akhirnya menghilang sambil tertawa jahat. Serta seekor burung hantu putih yang terus mengikutinya sejak kedatangan dirinya dikerajaan Arendel.

Menyeselusuri hutan berselimut es Jack dibuat kagum dengan keindahan dibalik suhu dingin pegunungan utara ditambahlagi sekumpulan mahluk salju mungil yang berkeliaran dengan riang. Jack menginjakkan kakinya diatas tanah bersalju saat melihat sosok boneka salju tengan menari dan bernyanyi diantara kumpulan mahluk salju mungil.

"Hei! Aku Olaf dan aku suka pelukan hangat." Sapa sosok boneka salju yg bernyanyi itu dengar riang. Boneka salju kecil yang tadinya mengerumuni sosok Olaf kini bersembunyi ketakutan dibalik tubuh Olaf sambil memandang Jack dengan penasaran.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Jack heran. Padahal orang-orang di kota tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya tapi sosok mahluk es didepannya ini malah dapat dengan jelas melihatnya.

"Ya, Kenapa?" Jawab Olaf sambil memandang Jack yang kini sedang berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Apa kau tahu diaman istana Ratu Elsa?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bisa kau antar aku kesana?"

"Ya, Tentu saja."

Olaf menuntun Jack menuju pucak pegunungan utara yang berkabut diikuti oleh beberapa boneka salju mungil yang terus mengekori Olaf. Dalam perjalanan sosok boneka salju periang itu terus menceritakan kisahnya yang di ciptakan oleh Ratu Elsa dan betapa sukanya Olaf dengan musim panas. Dalam hati Jack meringis miris, mengingat Olaf akan meleleh dan lenyap jika terpapar panas matahari musim panas.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika tiba didepan sebuah istana es yang dipenuhi gundukan salju tapi saat mereka mulai melangkah lebih jauh gundukan salju itu mulai bergetar dan membentuk sosok monster salju mengerikan.

"PERGI DARI SINI!" Raung monster-monster salju itu. Jumlahnya ada lima ekor. Tiga berjaga di depan anak tangga es sedangkan dua sisanya berjaga dipintu masuk kastil es. Kelima sosok monster itu menatap Jack dengan tajam. Mereka tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi mereka hingga Jack mulai mengambil langkah.

Ketiga monster itu mulai menyerang Jack dengan cakar tajam mereka yang terbuat dari bongkahan kristal es yang tajam. Dengan lincah Jack menghindari serangan mahluk-mahluk besar itu dan membekukan mereka hingga tak bisa bergerak. Saat tiga monster didepan jembatan telah habis dibekukan, dua monster lain yang berjaga di pintu masuk mulai meju menyerang. Dua monster itu melompat tinggi melewati jurang dan mendarat tepat didepan Jack. Tanpa menunggu lama monster itu menyerang Jack. Dua monster ini ternyata lebih kuat dari tiga monster sebelumnya karena dua monster ini masih bisa bergerak walau sudah dibekukan seperti tiga monster sebelumnya. Karena tidak bisa membekukannya maka Jack memutuskan untuk mendorong kedua monster itu hingga akhirnya jatuh kejurang yang gelap.

"Wah kau hebat sekali. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba muncul dibalik tumpukan salju. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat bersama rusa peluharaannya.

"Kau bisa melihat ku? Aku Jack Frost. AKu siapa?" Tanya Jack heran.

"Dia Sven dan itu rusa temannya Kristof." Seru Olaf dengan riang menunjuk dua sosok didepannya dengan tangan kurus dari rantingnya. Tanpa sadar jika dia terbalik memperkenalkan nama.

"Aku yang Kristof dan ini temanku Sven!"

"Itu yang aku bilang Sven~" ujar Olaf membenarkan. Kedua mahluk(?) didepan Jack itu terus berargumen melupakan sosok Jack yang metapa mereka dengan heran.

"Jadi Sve- maksudku Kristof. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah benar. Aku sedang memata-matai Elsa." Ucap Kristof dengan bangga.

"Memata-matai Elsa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Bukannya Elsa itu seorang Ratu? Kau menyebut namanya dengan santai sekali."

"Itu karena aku, Anna dan Elsa adalah sahabat sejak kecil."

"Sahabat? Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan negeri ini?"

Kristof menceritakan pada Jack mengenai persahabatannya dengan Elsa dan Anna. Bagaimana hubungan mereka mulai merenggang sejak kematian mendiang Raja dan Ratu dan perubahan sikap Elsa. Ia juga menceritakan pertengkaran yang dialami Elsa dan Anna saat malam penobatan hingga kini Arendel dipenuhi salju sepanjang tahun.

Setelah mengetahui cerita dari Kristof kini Jack memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Anna terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan sang Ratu salju Elsa.

Jack dan Kristof perlahan-lahan memasuki istana es tersebut, Olaf dan Sven diminta menuggu didepan istana hingga mereka kembali.

Jack memandang seluruh isi istana es itu dengan takjub, tak pernah ia kira ada orang yang bisa menciptakan bangunan seindah ini dengan kekuatan esnya.

Jack menaiki tangga hingga tiba disebuah ruangan luas penuh pilar es. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah singgsana dari es dengan sebuah piral es dengan sesosok bayangan manusia didalamnya. "Itu Anna." Ucap Kristof menunjuk piral es yang tepat ada di samping kursi singgasana. Tanpa membuang waktu Jack dan Kristof bersaha mengeluatkan Anna dari bongkahan es tersebut. Dengan bantuan dari sihir salju milik Jack Anna berhasil dikeluarkan namun saat mereka hendak keluar dari ruangan sebuah tembuk besar terbuat dari es tercipta didepan mereka. Diujung tembok itu tampak sosok Elsa yang tengah menatap mereka dengan sengit.

"Kau bawa Anna pergi dari sini!" Seru Jack setelah sebelumnya berhail membuat jalan keluar untuk Kristof dengan sihirnya.

Dua sosok pengendali es itu saling menatap dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya saling meluncurkan serangan. Jack dapat melihat ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang terpancar dari mata gadis didepannya ini. Dan setiap serangan yang dilancarkan gadis itu terkesan ragu-ragu. Tentu hal itu menguntungkan Jack dan membuat Elsa kewalahan hingga akhirnya tanpa Elsa sadari serangan Jack mengenai lampu kristal yang tepat berada diatas kepala Elsa. Lampu kristal itu terjatuh menjadi kepingan es tajam sementara elsa pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Heart**

 **FROZEN and Rise of The Guardians "Not Mine"**

 **Waning : Typo, Alur berantakan, OOC**

 **Kutub Utara**

Kurub utara, tempat dimana sang Santa 'North' berada tengah dipenuhi dengan ketegangan ketika sang Man in the Moon muncul memberikan petunjuk. Sang kelinci paskah Bunnymund terlihat kesal dan para peri kecil miliki Toothiana tampak ketakutan bersembunyi di balik punggung Toothiana. Sandyman terlihat tegang dan North sang tuan ramah tampak menghela nafas.

Man in the Moon barusaja memberikan petunjuk mengenai keanehan yang terjadi di sebuah nergara yang didatangi oleh Jack Frost. Negara yang jatuh ketangan kekuasaan seorang ratu yang dingin dan peranan Pitch Black dalam kasus ini membuat para guardian menegang. Masih terbayang dipikiran mereka katika salah satu dari teman mereka hampir musnah karena Pitch Black dan kini roh mimpi buruk itu muncul kembali disebuah negeri tentram untuk mengacaukannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan sosok Ratu Elsa yang tidak mereka ketahui kekuatannya membuat mereka semakin risau.

"Yang pasti kita harus menyusul Jack." Ujar Toothiana sambil menenangkan para bayi peri giginya.

"Apapun yang direncanakan Pitch Black dengan Ratu Elsa ini pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik. Kita harus segera menyusul Jack secepatnya sebelum dia berhadapan terlebih dahulu dengan Pitch Black."

Sandy tampak mengangguk setuju dan North yang dengan sengaja memerintahkan para kurcaci dan Yetinya untuk mempersiapkan kereta luncur saljunya. Dalam kepala lelaki bertubuh besar itu masih jelas tergambar petunjuk apa yang diberikan oleh Man in the Moon.

 **Flashback**

Cahaya bulan masuk dari lubang diruang pertemuan itu. Menyinari lantai dan membuka kunci sihir dan mengeluarkan kristal biru yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Kristal biru yang tersirami cahaya bulan itu berpendar indah dan membentuk wujut Pitch Black dan bayangan samat Elsa juga Anna dan berlanjut dengan menampilkan sosok Jack Frost.

 **End Flashback**

.

.

 **Arendell**

Kristof memeluk Anna dengan erat sementara Sven terus melangkahkan keempat kakinya dengan cepat. Mereka berdua berlari menembur lebatnya hutan yang terselimuti salju menuju istana kerajaan Arendell. Jack Frost mengikuti mereka dibelakang dengan sosok Ratu Elsa yang tak sadarkan diri di tangan Jack.

Kedatangan mereka diistana disambut dengan terkejut oleh penghuni istana. Para prajurit dan pelayan dengan segera membantu Kristof dan Jack yang kini dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh para manusia. Mingkin ini juga disebabkan oleh kekuatan Elsa yang menyebar dengan kuat.

Tubuh lemas Anna ditidurkan diatas sofa panjang ditengah ruangan dengan perapian yang menyala terang. Api perapian itu menghangatkan suhu ruangan dan tubuh Anna yang membeku. Sementara Anna sedang tak sadarkan diri, Pangeran Hans dan Doke Weselton memaksa agar Elsa diletakkan dipenjara bawah tanah dengan kedua tangan terborgol. Mereka tidak ingin sang Ratu menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Para pelayan dan penjaga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun Elsa adalah ratu mereka. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menentang dua orang penting dari kerajaan tetangga tersebut.

Jack terus menunggu sosk Ratu Elsa itu sadarkan diri. Mata berwarna deep sky blue pemuda itu menatap wajah tertidur Elsa yang tenang. Begitu terlihat indah dan menawan. Sayang wajah tenang itu terganggu dengan kerutan di dahi Elsa yang semakin jelas. Gadis itu mengalami mimpin buruk.

.

.

Elsa's Dream

Elsa kecil yang baru berusia 7 tahun berdiri ditengah hutan yang tertutup salju. Hutan itu ada dibelakang istana Arendell dan saat itu sedang musim salju. Hanya kali ini Elsa dapat dengan leluasa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya tanpa harus mengmunculkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Dengan kekuatan sihirnya Elsa menciptakan hujan kepingan salju berbagai bentuk yang berpendar kebiruan, kepingan salju itu jatuh ke atas tumpukan salju dan kehinalan pendarannya. Dengan riang Elsa menari dibawah hujan salju ciptaannya.

"Hei kau sedang apa?" Suara seorang pemuda menghentikan tarian Elsa. Didekatnya telah berdiri sosok pemuda berambut silver cloud dengan mata indah berwarna deep sky blue. Pemuda itu mengenakan hoody berwarna persian blue. Pemuda itu menatap Elsa dengan tertarik. "Aku Jack Frost. Kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi memperkenalkan diri.

.

Jack merasakan kedatangan teman-teman guardiannya. Walau enggan meninggalkan Elsa seorang diri tapi ia harus menemui teman-temannya.

"North! Sandy! Bunny! Toothiana!" Seru Jack ketika berhasil menemui teman-teman guardiannya. Mereka berada di atas laut membeku yang tepat berada di samping istana Arendell.

"Jack! Bagaimana keadaan disini? Apa kau bertemu dengan Pitch Black?" Tanya Bunny tak sabaran.

"Pitch Black? Jadi Pitch Black ada disini!?"

"Man in the Moon mengatakan bahwa dia ada disini dan dia turut andil dalam masalah ini." Jelas North. "Jack kita harus segera menemukannya. Sebelum-"

"Jack Frost!" Suara Kristof menghentikan perkataan North. Lelaki pengumpul balok es itu berlari mendekati Jack dan terkagum-kagum melihat tiga sosok lain yang ada di sana. "Wooww~"

"Ada apa Sven? Apa Anna sudah sadar?"

"Ah! Anna belum sadar. Dan dia terus mengigil kedinginan. Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara membangunkannya? Dia seperti sedang mengalami mimpi buruk!" Mendengar penjelasan Kristof, seluruh mata para guardian langsung tertuju pada Sandyman. Sementara yang ditatap tampak gugup.

"Sandy. Kurasa kau bisa membantu Anna." Ucap Jack santai. Menikmati kegugupan yang ditampilkan diwajah polos Sandy.

Kristof membawa keempat guardian itu menuju tempat Anna ditidurkan. Ketika sampai disana mereka menemukan Hans yang tengah menuangkan air ke atas bara api Perapian yang menyala. Membuat api itu padam dan ruangan menjadi dingin.

"HANS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Seru Kristof dan memukul Hast tepat di rahang membuat pengeran ke-12 kerajaan tetangga itu tak sadarkan diri.

Nort segera melepas mantel bulu merah yang ia kenakan dan menyelimuti tubuh Anna yang semakin mendingin. Sementara Toothiana dan Bunny sedang berusaha menyalakan pai perapian kembali.

"Kristof. Apa yang terjadi dan siapa mereka?" Kepala perlayan istana Arendell datang dengan tergesa-gesa ketika mendengar seruan kencang Keristof. Dibelakangnya beberapa orang prajurit juga turut serta.

"Amankan Pangeran Hans segera. Dia berusaha memadamkan api perapian dan membahayakan Putri Anna." Kepala pelayan dan prajurit itu segera melakukan apa yang diminta Kristof. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak begitu menyukai pangeran muda itu.

Dengan kekuatan pasir mimpi yang dimilikinya, Sanndy berusaha masuk kedalam mimpi Anna. Didalm mimpi itu dia bukannya melihat apa yang Anna lihat. Melainkan melihat apa yang Elsa lihat dan rasakan. Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya, Sanndy berusaha menarik kesadaran Anna dari alam mimpi Elsa.

Tak berselang lama Anna mulia sadar, tubuhnya mulia agak menghangat walau masih merasakan kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sandy?" Tanya Jack. Dengan cepat Sandy membentuk wujud Elsa, kepingan salju, dan Pitch Black secara terus menerus membuat teman-temannya kebingungan. "Okay. Okay. Jadi kau melihat Elsa dan Pitch Black didalam mimpi Anna?" Ujar Jack meminta kepastian yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan dua thumbs up.

Walau Anna telah sadar tapi ia masih merasakan dingin disekujur tubunya bahkan rambutnya mulai memutih secara perlahan. "Jantungku...terserang...Elsa..." Ujar Anna lirih.

"Jika itu benar maka satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Anna adalah mengalahkan Elsa." Ujar North dengan tajam.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyakiti Ratu kami." Kepala pelayan kerajaan Arendell tidak mungkin membiarkan sosok Elsa yang sudah ia rawat sejak kecil disakiti begitu saja.

"Ratu kalian? Jadi dia benar-benar Ratu kalian? Kenapa kalian mau di pimpin oleh wanita jahat seperti dia!?" Bunny bukannya bermaksud untuk menghina Ratu Arendell tapi ia heran kenapa para rakyat masih mau di perintah oleh Ratu yang menyebabkan musim dingin itu.

"Jangan... hina... kakakku!" Seru Anna lirih.

"Apakah kalau kita berhasil melemahkan sihir Elsa maka Anna akan berhasil diselamatkan?" Toothiana memberi saran.

"Kau benar. Kekuatan Elsa dikendalikan oleh ketakutan yang diciptakan Pitch Black. Kalau kita bisa menghilangkan ketakutan itu pasti Elsa dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya dan Anna bisa diselamatkan." Ucap Jack menjelaskan. Mungkin inilah sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan Man in the Moon?

"Tapi kekuatan Elsa semakinlama semakin kuat~" suara bisikan yang tak asing terdengar diruangan itu. Tanpa sadar para guardian telah memegang senjata mereka masing-masing dengan bersiaga.

"Pitch Black." Desis Bunny kesal.

"Lama tak berjumpa teman-teman guardian-ku. Apa kalian menikmati musim dingin yang indah ini?" Sosok bayangan hitam terbentuk di pojok ruangan yang tak diterangi cahaya perapian. Bayangan hitam itu membentuk sosok yang para guardian sangat kenal.

"Kalian takkan bisa meghentikan Elsa. Karena kau-" jsri kurus Pitch Black terarah langsung pada Jack "-karena kau sendiri tidak ingat apapun mengenai Elsa. Hahahahahahahh!"

Sebuah ledakan keras menciptakan gunjangan di dalam kastil Arendell, ledakan itu diiringi dengan aliran energi sihir kuat yang membuat Anna semakin kesakitan.

"Pertempuran akna segera dimulai, teman-teman guardianku. Aku harap kalian siap." Pitch Black kembali menghilang didalam bayang-bayang kegelapan. Para guardian yang terlalu terfokus pada Pitch Black tidak menyadari kebaradaan burung hantu putih yang bertengger di jendela kamar tersebut.

.

Sebelumnya...

 **Elsa's Dream**

"A-aku Elsa." Mata azure Elsa mengamati penampilan pemuda didepannya itu. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menemui seseorang dengan warna rambut yang sangat unik. Merasa penasaran Elsa tanapa sadar telah menyentuh surai silver cloud itu dan menciptakan beberapa keping salju diatas kepala Jack Frost. Jack menatap Elsa dengan terkejut sementara Elsa tampak tegang dan ketakutan.

"Hei! Kau punya kekuatan seperti itu juga!?" Seru Jack senang. Menatap Elsa dengan kagum.

"Juga?"

"Ya. Aku juga punya. Lihat ini." Dengan senang hati Jack memperlihatkan kekuatan sihirnya membuat Elsa terkagum-kagum. Mereka terus bermain bersama hingga petang tiba, keesokan harinya pun mereka kembali bertemu hingga suatu hari Jack tak lagi muncul dan tragedi itu terjadi. Anna adiknya terluka dan semua ini salah dirinya.

 _'Dia meninggalkanmu karena kekuatan mengerikanmu.' Bisikan itu kembali terdengar._

"Tidak."

 _'Adikmu terluka juga karenamu.'_

"Tidak."

 _'Jelas-jelas kaulah yang telah melukai kepala adikmu.'_

"Hentikan"

 _'Pemuda itu satu-satunya temanmu kan? Dia juga meninggalkanmu'_

"Hentikan"

 _'Sama seperti keluargamu.'_

"Hentikan!"

 _'Dan sekarang mereka merebut adikmu.'_

"Jangan!"

 _'Pangeran bodoh itu akan merebut adikmu dan Kerajaanmu akan jatuh ketangan lelaki tua itu.'_

"Hentikan!"

Ledakan energi dingin menyelimuti ruang bawah tanah membuat seluruh ruangan diselimuti es dan mengancurkan jendela kecil disana menciptakan lubang besar yang terhubung ke laut Arendell yang membeku. Elsa terduduk diatas tempat tidur kayu dengan selimut tipis dan kusam dipangkuannya.

 _'Lihat. Mereka bahkan meletakkanmu di penjara. Penjara kerajaanmu sendiri. Ini Kudeta!'_ Suara bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Dengan kekuatan sihirnya Elsa merusak borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangannya. Kedua tangan yang telah bebas itu berpendar biru dan menciptakan sebuah topeng seputih salju lalu mengenakannya. Mata azure Elsa terpejam, dalam kepalnya terbayang pemandangan diluar penjara itu.

"Dan teman masa kecilmu sendiri bahkan tidak mengingatmu. Kau sendirian Elsa."Suara itu bukan lagi terdengar seperti bisikan. Suara itu kini muncul dari sosok lelaki yang muncul dari kegelapan. "Tapi aku Pitch Black akan selalu menemanimu." Kegelapan yang dibawa oleh sosok itu menjalar kepenjuru ruangan menyelimuti tubuh Elsa hingga tubuh dingin Ratu Arendell itu ada dalam rengkulan Pitch Balck.

"Selamanya aku akan besamamu didalam kegelapan ini." Bisik Pitch Black ditelinga Elsa.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen Heart**

 **FROZEN and Rise of The Guardians "Not Mine"**

 **Waning : Typo, Alur berantakan, OOC**

Toothiana menatap sosok ratu Arendel yang berjalan diatas laut yang membeku, dibelakang Elsa tampak sosok bayangan hitam yang mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Walau samar Toothiana mengenal sosok dingin itu. Dirinya lah dulu yang mengumpulkan gigi pertama milik Elsa yang copot. Ia tahu ingatan masa kesil Elsa saat bertemu dengan Jack Frost.

"Jack kau tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Toothiana heran. Harusnya Jack mengenal gadis itu karena mereka bertemu saat jack telah menjadi roh salju.

"Hah? Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya." Jawab Jack Frost heran. Seingatnya, ini pertama kalinya Jack Frost bertemu dengan gadis itu. Walau ia sebenarnya merasa ragu.

"Kau tidak mengenal gadis itu? Dulu kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu Toothiana?"

.

.

Elsa menatap sosok kecil dalam gendongan ibunya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sosok itu sangat mungil dan lemah. Ayahnya berkata bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang kakak. Dan dia harus menjaga adiknya Anna dengan baik. Saat itu Elsa kecil memutuskan bahwa ia akan melindungi adiknya dari segela ancaman yang akan datang. Meski itu dari dirinya sendiri.

.

Siang di penghujung tahun itu salju berhenti turun untuk sejenak. Para anak-anak mulai keluar dari rumahnya yang hangat untuk bermain salju di halaman. Begitupula dengan Elsa dan Anna. Besama Kristof dan Sven mereka bermain di halaman istana yang luas diawasi oleh sang Ratu.

"Elsa! Tunjukkan sihirmu! Tunjukkan sihirmu!" Seru Anna kegirangan. Gadis kecil itu ingin menunjukkan kekuatan yang dimiliki kakaknya pada sahabat lelakinya.

"Sihir itu tidak ada Anna." Ejek Kristof pada Anna yang cemberut.

"Ada! Elsa bisa melakukannya."

"Anna, aku tidak bisa men-"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya sihir~ Sihir itu tidak ada. Anna kau mau saja di bohongi!" Ejek Kristof sambil melemparkan bola salju ke tubuh Anna dan perang bola salju itupun dimulai melupakan Elsa yang tampak mematung.

.

Elsa menatap hamparan hutan didepannya dengan takjub. Dia barusaja memisahkan diri dari adiknya dan Kristof yang tengah bermain perang salju. 'Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya sihir~' sindiran Kristof masih terngiang di telinga Elsa.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya sihir." Bisik Elsa sambil memandang kedua tangannya yang mungil.

.

Elsa menari-nari kecil di bawah hujan salju yang turun perlahan. Hari itu ayah dan ibunya harus menyambut tamu penting kerajaan dan Anna sedang membuat kue dengan cheft kerajaan. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan Elsa untuk dapat bermain dengan bebas dihutan dan menggunakan kekuatanya.

"Hei, Kau sedang apa?" Suara pemuda itu meghentikan tarian kecil Elsa.

Itu adalah saat pertamakalinya putri mahkota kerajaan Arendel itu bertemu dengan Jack Frost. Sang roh salju dan pembawa musim dingin.

"Jack. Apa besok kau akan datang lagi?" Tanya Elsa ketika hendak kembali ke istana.

Pemuda berambut silver cloud itu hanya menatap Elsa dan tersenyum penuh arti. Elsa tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari pertanyaannya itu dan ia tak pernah tahu arti dari senyuman itu. Dan kesokan harinya, kesokannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Jack tak pernah muncul lagi. Meninggalkan Elsa dalam kesendirian dan kesepian tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapai hati yang dipenuhi keriduan.

.

Elsa menatap Anna yang sedang bermain di halaman istana dari jendela kamarnya. Hari itu musim semi yang cerah, tapi tak sedikitpun panas sinar matahari memberikan kehangatan pada kamarnya yang membeku. Ia hanya bisa meilhat Ayah dan Ibunya bermain bersama snag adik sementara dia hanya bisa terkurung di kamarnya seorang diri dengan tumpukan buku yang harus ia pelajari. "Jack." Bisik Elsa kesepian.

Hati rapuhnya yang semakin tumbuh bersama dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang semakin berkembang. Ia harus melindungi adik lemahnya. Oleh karena itu ia harus mengurung dirinya. Ia tak lagi ingin menyakiti satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki.

.

Umur Elsa saat itu tepat 11 tahun ketika ia mulai diperkenalkan dengan ilmu kepemimpinan dan aturan-aturan pemimpin kerajaan. Ia sadar ayahnya tak memiliki putra yang bisa di warisi tahta. Maka dia harus melupakan semua mimpinya untuk hidup di luar dinding istana untuk selamanya dan mulai memutuskan untuk manjadi putri mahkota yang sesuai dan dibutuhkan oleh rakyat-rakyartnya.

.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Baru sebulan lalu ia menginjak usia 17 tahun dan kini dia harus dihadapi dengan pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Semua bagaikan mimpi buruk. Hari-hari bahagianya lenyap secara perlahan bersamaan dengan hatinya yang membeku. Semua berawal dengan hilangnya Jack berlanjut dengan Anna yang terluka lalu kematian kedua orangtuanya. Kini yang tersisa hanya Anna seorang. Dan akan ia pastikan bahwa dia akan melindungi adiknya itu dari berbagai macam bahaya yang datang dan memastikan sang adik selalu ada di sampingnya.

.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang sangat unik, Ratu." Pertama kali Elsa mendengar bisikan itu adalah tepat beberapa minggu setelah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Kekuatannya semakin tak terkontrol dan berbagai mimpi buruk selalu menghantui tidurnya dan sejak saat itu sosok hitam itu terus mengikuti setiap hari-harinya.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti yang lainnya." Sosok itu selalu berusaha masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Memberikan janji-janji menggiurkan yang dapat menyesatkannya. "Aku Pitch Black takkan pernah meninggalkanmu."

.

Elsa menatap bongkahan es yang sebelumnya mengurung Anna. Kini penjara dingin itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Para Guardian itu merebut adikmu." Ucap sosok hitam yang berdiri di belakang Elsa. Sedari tadi sosok yang di ketahui sebagai Pitch Black itu hanya mengamati reaksi yang di timbulkan Elsa.

"Hans masih ada di dalam istana. Bisa saja dia menculik Anna." Dengan tergesa-gesa Elsa menuju balkon istana esnya. Menatap gundukan salju yang berserakan. Dengan lambaian lembut dari kedua tangannya Elsa membentuk monster salju yang besar dan mengerikan. "Aku ingin kalian merebut kembali adikku dan bawa ia kemari bagaimanapun caranya kecuali melukai warga Arendell"

"Kenapa kau melarang mereka melukai orang-orang? Bukankah mereka lah yang memulai semua tragedi ini?" Pitch Black berusaha menghasut Elsa.

"Mungkin mereka lah yang memulai semua tragedi ini. Tapi sebagai Ratu yang menduduki kekuasaan di negeri ini, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi mereka." Mata azure Else menatap langit gelap di atas hutan. "Selain itu mereka sudah cukup menderita dengan badai salju abadi ini." Senyum sinis terlukis diwajah cantik ratu Arendell. Ia menatap Pick Black untuk sejenak memberikan peringatan gara tidak menyakiti warganya sebelum kembali memasuki istana."Akan ku pastikan mereka bergantung padaku hingga mereka lupa akulah yang membuat mereka menderita."

Pitch Black menatap pasukan monster salju yang mulai meninggalkan istana Elsa. Tidak menyangkan bahwa gadis yang dulu terlihat ceria itu bisa menjadi sedingin ini. Tapi bukankah ini yang ia inginkan?

.

.

Kristof menatap Anna yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal nan hangat dan perapian menyala terang memberikan kehangatan di kamat itu. Dari jendela Kristof juga dapat melihat anggin yang berhembus kencang membawa kepingan salju dan udara dingin. Di ruangan itu juga ada para Guardian yang tampak sedang berfikir bagaimanacara menghentikan badai salju itu.

"Kurasa satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengalahkan Elsa. Jika kalian tak bisa menyadarkannya, maka terpaksa kita harus membunuhnya." Seluruh mata para Guardian tertuju pada Kristof. Pemuda itu terlihat jelas sangat terluka saat mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi kami tidakmungkin membunuh." Toothiana berujar lirih. "Kami adalah roh penjaga. Tugas kami adalah menjaga para anak-anak. Dulupun kami berhasil mengalahkan Pitch Black dengan bantuan anak-anak. Kami tidak boleh membunuh, Kristof." Menjadi sebuah aturan mutlak bahwa roh penjaga tidak boleh memnuh manusia. Mereka hanya bisa mengalahkan dan membunuh sesama roh penjaga.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menolong negeri ini adalah dengan mengalahkan Elsa dan satu-satunya cara untu menyadarkannya adalah dengan membunuh Pitch Black kembali."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen Heart**

 **FROZEN, Rise of The Guardians, Tangled "Not Mine"**

 **Waning : Typo, Alur berantakan, OOC**

Bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang dan Elsa melihatnya dari balkon istana esnya yang tinggi. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat bulan dengan lebih jelas, bulan itu terlihat begitu besar dan menggumkan tanpa ada awan yang berani mengahalangi sinar terangnya.

"Ratu Elsa. Kenapa kau tidak menyerang para Guardian yang telah menculik adikmu? Bisa saja mereka membawa adikmu pergi atau menyadarkannya." Pitch Black menatap Ratu Es dari Arendell itu dari kegelapan ruangan yang tak tersinari bulan.

"Meraka takkan bisa menyadarkan Anna. Karena hanya cinta yang benar- lah yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Tapi Anna tidak mengerti bahwa didunia ini tak ada yang namanya cinta sejati. Ia akan selamanya tertidur dalam dekapan sihirku. Para Guardian itu juga tidak bisa membawa Anna pergi. Karena semakin sihir yang mengikat Anna jauh dariku makan sihir itu akan semakin memberontak dan menyerang sekitarnya. Tak ada yang bisa mematahkan sihir penuh mimpi buruk ini." Kedua tangan Elsa saling memgepal, Mata birunya menatap kerjaan Arendell di jauh sana dengan tajam. "Kutukan ini. Kau yang memberikannya kan? Moon." Elsa menatap bulan yang menyinari wajahnya dengan benci.

.

 **Flashback**

Kreajaan Arendel tengah bersuka cita, Ratu mereka Idun Arendelle akhirya mengandung. Para rakyat berharap bayi yang lahir kelak dapat memimpin kerajaan dengan baik dan mensejahterakan rakyatnya. Kabar baik itu menyebar keseluruh pelosok negeri Arendel juga negeri tetangga. Berbondong-bondong bara bangsawan dan kolega kerja datang mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan hadiah. Kebahagiaan jelas tesirat diwajah kedua pasang Raja dan Ratu itu.

Namun pada suatu malam di masa kehamilan menginjak usia tujuh bulan, sang Ratu tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di rahimnya. Para dokter di panggil untuk memastikan apakah itu karena kehamilan, kelahiran yang lebih awal atau hal lainnya. Menurut dokter rasa sakit itu bukan diakibatkan oleh kelahiran yang lebih awal, tetapi karena terjadi komplikasi yang membahayakan kondisi sang ibu dan janin. Berbagai macam obat telah di berikan tapi kondisi sang ratu tak kunjung membaik malah sebaliknya. Hari demi hari disisa kehamilannya sang Ratu tampak semakin kurus dan menderita. Adgar, Raja Arendelle telah pasrah ketika membayangkan kehilangan istri dan bayinya.

Tapi pada suatu malam raja yang sedang menemani Istrinya di ruang perawatan istana mendapat sebuah mimpi. Ia sedang berada di tepi sebuah danau yang tak asing. Ia ingat pernah mengajak istrinya ke danau itu beberapa bulan lalu saat kandungan istrinya menginjak usia empat bulan. DI tepi danau itu Adgar melihat sebuah kuncup bunga lili harimau putih yang tampak sangat cantik. Lili itu mekar seiring dengan sinar bulan yang terus menyinari tumbuhan itu, kelopak bunga itu berpendar keperakan dan permukaan tanah didekat bunga itu terlapisi serbuk putih. Dalam mimpinya Adgar melihat bunga itu dipetik oleh seorang gadis cantik beramput pirang keperakan. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun biru indah dengan lambang kerajaan Arendelle menghiasinya. "Papa." Ucap gadis kecil itu manatap Adgar sebelum menghilang di bawah cahaya bulan.

.

Mimpi itu memberikan sebuah harapan bagi Raja Arendelle itu. Dengan segera dia memperintahkan prajuritnya untuk mencari bunga itu. Seharian penuh prajurit menyusuri danau yang dimaksud namun tak satupun bunga yang sesuai dengan gambaran dari sang raja. Menjelang sore para prajurit satu-persatu kembali ke istana dengan tangan kosong. Merasa kesal kesal karena prajuritnya tak kunjung membawakan bunga yang dimaksud, Raja Adgar pun turuntangan. Dengan seorang diri ia memacu kudanya menuju danau yang ada dalam mimpinya tidak memperdulikan matahari mulai terbenam. Prajuritnya mengikuti dibelakang dengan segera tanpa diperintahkan. Tak memperdulikan bahwa mereka barusaja tiba di istana.

Raja Adgar telah mengelilingi danau yang ada didalam mimpinya lebih dari dua kali tapi bunga yang di maksud tak kunjung ia temukan. Matahari telah terbenam, langit dipenuhi cahaya bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang. Danau yang tenang memantulkan cahaya bulan ke tepi danau, kunang-kunang berpendar cahaya kehijauan terbang dengan indah di pinggir hutan. Beberapa kunang-kunang berkumpul di sebuah titik di tepi danau yg terkena cahaya bulan, lambat laun titik itu mulai tumbuh membentuk sebuah tanaman dengan bunga yang masih kuncup. Raja Adgar menatap dengan kagum ketika kuncup itu mulai mekar dan kunang-kunang mulai mengitari bunga itu memperlihatkan sebuah bunga White Tiger Lily yang berpendar indah.

Serasa mendapatkan tujuan hidupnya kembali, Raja Adgar dengan segera memetik bunga itu dan membawanya ke istana tidak memperdulikan helaian dauan dan batangbunga yang mengristal dan pecah menjadi butiran es. Sesampainya di istana bunga Lily itu segera di hidangkan dalam minuman kepada sang Ratu. Air dalam gelas yang berisi estrak bunga itu berpendar keperakan dan diminum dengan segera oleh sang ratu. Dalam sekejap kondisi sang ratu membaik.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian bayi yang dinantikan pun lahir. Sosok bayi cantik berambut keperakan dan bermata saphire indah memukau seluruh rakyat. Tak perduli bayi itu adalah perempuan, sang Raja mamutuskan menjadikan putrinya sebagai penerus tahta. Sang Raja dan Ratu merasa bersyukur atas anugrah yang telah mereka dapatkan. Mereka sangat menyayangi putri mereka. Sebelum tidur sang Raja selalu menceritakan kisah bunga ajaib kepada putrinya. Bunga yang tak hanya menyelamatkan istri dan putrinya tetapi juga memberikan anugrah kekuatan sihir yang memukau. Sang Raja dan Ratu selalu berharap agar Elsa, putri mereka akan selalu dilimpahi kebahagiaan. Namun layaknya roda yang terus berputar, hari-hari bahagia mereka kini mendekati awal mimpi buruk. Semua diawali dengan rasa takut seorang rakyat lalu menyebar kepelosok negeri. Kekuatan sihir sang Putri yang awalnya tampak indah dan memukau berubah menjadi mengerikan dan awal mimpi buruk itu dimulai.

 **End Flashback**

.

Untuk mencari tahu cara mengalahkan Pitch Black dan menyadarkan Elsa, para Guardian memustuskan untuk membagi kelompok menjadi dua. North dan Toothiana akan kembali ke Kutub untuk bertanya pada Man in Moon sementara Bunny, Sandy dan Jack akan menjaga Anna. Tanpa mereka sadari seekor burung hantu salju mengamati dari dahan di luar jendela. Menatap dengan cermat ketika kereta luncur North masuk ke portal dan menghilang.

.

"Pitch Black, Apa kau tahu kemana para guardian itu pergi?" Elsa bertanya sembari melepas topeng esnya. Pitch Black tengah menatap langit lewat balkon ruangan yang terbuka.

"Memangnya mereka pergi kemana?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bulan yang bersinar.

"Dua diantara mereka menaiki sebuah kereta luncur yang menghilang saat memasuki sebuah portal." Mendengar jawaban dari Elsa wajah Pitch Black menegang. Pandangannya kembali ia arahkan pada bulan yang masih bersinar terang. 'Apa yang kau rencanakan Moon?'

"Kemungkinan mereka berdua kembali ke pabrik North untuk mencari cara untuk menyadarkan adikmu."

"Aku sudah bilang, tak ada cara untuk menyadarkan Anna." Ucap Elsa kukuh. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan mata birunya menatap Pich Black dengan tajam.

.

North dan Toothiana menatap potongan petunjuk yang terlihat dikristal biru di hadapan mereka. Tetesan cahaya matahari, bunga ajaib yang dapat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, seorang putri yang terkurung di atas menara, sebuah perjalanan takdir dan sang putri yang kembali ke pelukan orang tuanya. Selain gambaran itu Man in Moon juma memperlihatkan tentang tetesan cahaya bulan yang jatuh kebumi, membentuk bunga ajaib dan dipetik oleh seorang raja hingga putri yang terlahir berkat kekuatan bunga ajaib itu.

Dari gambaran itu North ragu, ada gadis lain yang mendapatkan kekuatan seperti Elsa dan gadis itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Anna.

 **TBC**


End file.
